New Babylon
The Sunken City The last remaining remnants of one of the old great American Cities. All that is left is Skyscrapers raising form the depths of the ocean. Some still live here though to call it a city or district is mistaken. This is a dangerous place. Only Pirates, the lost and the damned live among the ghosts if the passed. North Shore The North Shore Port is one of the largest along the Atlantic City Grid. Dedicated to transport, industry and water treatment. The NSPA (North Shore Port Authority) control everything within the Port. It is the only legal access point into New Babylon via the Ocean. Its an important transit point for transport of bulk and other goods between the America and other parts of the world. Over the years the Port has developed seaward by building new floating docks extending out like artificial islands. Its here that the New Babylon water treatment plant sits. In land the Ward consists of cheap sea faring hostels, bars and the famous fish markets. Civilian building in the area soon after the Port was opened. An increasing range of businesses had taken hold in the area with four taverns being recorded 3 Brothels and 3 Hostels, the point had become a popular destination for sailors on leave from ships moored mixing which often clash with Port workers. This resulted in the area becoming notorious for its behavior. Organized crime is rife in the area spreading corruption to the route of the North Shore. Who controls the docks controls access into New Babylon. New Babylon beliefs that the biggest criminals are the NSPA, investigations have yet to tie in the Authority with any criminal organization. Industry of Note: Sazal – Chemical Transport and Refinery. The technology uses a Slurry Phase Distillate Process (SPD process) transform natural gas into energy and chemical products which are shipped around America. It focuses on research and development on cleaner renewable energies, including synthetic fuels technologies, and produces different liquid fuels, chemicals and electricity. North Shore Water Treatment Plant – Researching technologies of desalination and testing and combating water based pollutants. New Babylon city authorities budget in the plants Anti Pollutant Team, making them an legal authority with in the district. The APT monitor chemical levels city wide not just in the Ocean. Seton Lower Class Sprawl backing on the the industrial parks of North Shore. Separate from the rest of New Babylon by the New Hudson River, the main trade route along the ACG. Seton is poverty stricken, consisting of Ghettos and low housing developments for factory workers and low income families. The crime and murder rate in Seton is the highest in all of New Babylon. Its in a serious state of disrepair. The residents cry out for help, claiming neglect from city officials. Gangs are Rampant here. Turf war is a daily occurrence. In reality the gangs are killing this area themselves. Emergency Services have a low respond time. Some areas are deemed lawless. This is the place to come if you want to remain hidden. For those that pay protection some business flourish. It has a rich mix of culture with compounds gang violence against each community. Sales Home of the blue collar wage slave. The every-man’s home. Sales is the up and coming area of New Babylon. Close to everything. The communities here flourish from trade all around. Though the communities that are separated from Seton by the river has a higher crime rate from the rest of this area, as a result it has a higher presence of law enforcement. Sales is a maze of back allies and markets, you can find anything here. It has a very rich mix of cultures form China Town to Little Italy and New Denmark. Places of Interest China Town – Tech center of New Babylon when it comes to retail and augmentations. Little Italy – Place of the Italian Mafia and a rich diversity of church's and Religious charities. New Denmark – European Community Red Square – Mother Russia in all its glory. South Beach South is the new West-end when it comes to this entertainment district. Called Sin City it stretches across miles of prime beach front and backing on to the forests of Churchwood. South Beach is the premier place to be for entertainment, night life, theater and sports. South beach real estate is some of the richest in New Babylon. Third down form the high rise penthouse apartments in the City Center and the Estates of Churchwood. Places of Interest The South Beach Pier. Beach front Mall – The largest in New Babylon South Stadium – Sports grounds. South Beach Dunes – Sports and water recreation, some of the most beautiful beaches in New Babylon The Sunset Strip – Number one hot spot. Night clubs, Restaurants and Theaters and Casino Ceder Bay Port – Yachts, markets and more restaurants. ChurchWood High Class communities surrounded by lavish hills and forestry reserves. Less densely populated than the rest of New Babylon. The housing developments tend to from small village committees cut off from one another by reserves. The more Remote being around Lake Cedar. A lot of these communities are walled off, little cities with in the district of New Babylon, very particular and secretive. One or two of these are religious extremists believing that isolating themselves will free themselves from the evils of the world. New Babylon City Sprawl The businesses capitol of New Babylon. Corporate HQ's, banks, finance, business of every make and model. The towering sprawl is amazing having some of the richest real estate in the District. New Babylon City Council makes its home here. As does the main Law enforcement agency. Industry of Note: M&A Industries - meteorological agency Corporate Islands The two Isolated and cut off this is a high security area that can only be reached through Ferries or a Small air field operating out of North Shore. Each Corporate facility has its own security and protocols. There is no connection between them in the island, only from each corporate Port and the transport company they use. Military Island The Atlantic City Grid Military instillation is one of the last remaining Naval Base along ACG. The waters around it are restricted. There is a 1 mile restricted zone around the island. Category:The City Category:Places of Interest